


Evermore

by tinyPsycho77



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyPsycho77/pseuds/tinyPsycho77
Summary: This story was inspired buy both the song from the movie (Beauty and the Beast for those who don't know) as well as my Flamingo; Katrina.





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> I did have to modify the lyrics/dialogue to fit the flow of the conversation. Warning: this story hasn't been edited. I was too excited to wait. I also apologize for how short the story is. I do not own any of the characters from The Blacklist, I just take them off the shelves and play with them, like a way better version of Ken and Barbie.

Dembe walked into the sitting room, stopping near the couch and just looked at the man positioned in front of the fireplace, a tumbler of scotch in one hand, the half empty decanter in the other. His shoulders slouched, defeated by his actions and emotions. The aura in the room was one of heartbreak, it didn’t take a genius to know that Red’s mood was caused by the recent events involving Elizabeth Keen. 

Much to Dembe's relief, Red had finally explained everything to her; how it was Red who had warned Katarina of her husbands real motives, how it was Red that pulled Liz from the fire when she was a little girl. He told her how he had been watching over her her whole life and how he had slowly began to fall in love with her while they worked together. And she walked away from him, yelled at him, slapped him and walked away. Now Dembe was witnessing the aftermath of her actions.

“Raymond...” His words gave Red unneeded permission to talk.

“I was the one who had it all. I was the master of my fate. I never needed anybody in my life.” Tears caught in his throat. “I learned the truth too late.”

Dembe walked over and reached out to place a hand on his friend's shoulder. Red shook him off, feeling he didn’t deserve any comfort.

“I'll never shake away the pain. I close my eyes but she's still there.” He poured two fingers worth of scotch into the glass. “I let her steal into my melancholy heart. It's more than I can bear.”

“Raymond, you must know she’s not going anywhere?”

Red swirled the liquid around in the crystal. “Yes, I know she'll never leave me, even as she runs away. She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me, move me, come what may.” He let out a self-mocking laugh. “Here I am wasting in my lonely tower, waiting by an open door. I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in and be with me for evermore.”

Dembe just stood there, listening to his boss and savior, letting the man talk out his feelings.

Red threw the glass against the wall. “I rage against the trials of love, I curse the fading of the light. Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach, she's never out of sight."

The anger left him just as quickly as it arose.

"Now, I know she'll never leave me, even as she fades from view. She will still inspire me, and be a part of everything I do.” He poured another glass, regretting destroying its twin. “I don’t want to be wasting in my lonely tower or waiting by an open door." 

His shoulder sagged and his voice became thick with unshed tears. Dember could do little more than stand there, he knew Red needed to let his emotions run free.

"I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in.” Red let the tears escape his eyes as he downed the amber liquid. “And as the long, long nights begin, I'll think of all that might have been and be waiting here for evermore.”

“You won’t have to wait for long.”

Her voice washed over the criminal, like a bucket of cold water, he almost lost another glass but managed to set it down. He spun on his heel and looked at her, blinking rapidly, almost as if his eyes didn’t believe what they were seeing.

“Lizzie...how long have you been there?”

She walked to him, needing to be close to him when she confessed. “Dembe let me in before he came to you." She cut him off before he could reprimand Dembe. "I love you, Red. I’m sorry that it took me so long to realize it.” She looked at him sheepishly. “And if you’ll have me, I’d love to be with you, for evermore.”

A wide smile crossed Red's handsome face, and the tears in his eyes become tears of joy. He reached out to her, slipping his hands around her waist and slowly pulled her closer to him. He felt the heat of her hands sliding along his shoulders, slowly he lowered his head, making his intentions clear, while allowing her to back out. The hand on his back moved to the back of his head and their lips connected in a fiery kiss.

Red broke the connection, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes, for evermore.”


End file.
